Fateful Introduction Vaughn X Chelsea
by MarliSilver
Summary: Chelsea has a whole new life ahead of her, but when her friend does something unusual to hatch a plan shes concocted all harvest chaos will break loose. But what happens when Fate gets in the middle? Possible Lemon in Later Chapters! Vaughn X Chelsea
1. Chapter 1: High Prices

**************************Authors Notes*****************************************  
_**Hello! I am Marli Silver, and I am a huge fan of Harvest Moon. This is my first fanfic on the topic and Id like to eplain a few things before I get started. I wanted to make the story a bit more realistic. I know nothing on the timelines between the games so frankly *waves hand, discarding the timeline between games* I wont be dealing with them. This story is set in the Sunshine Islands game. In my story I made Chelsea the child of my DS Cute game. Chelsea is the daughter of Jill (the brown haired Player) and Griffin. Also, I made Vaughn the nephew of Mirabelle. Another thing I made Sunshine Island named Solar Island to add to the realisticness of the place, making Sunshine Island the Islands , Pardon the grammar...no one is perfect~ yada yada...**_  
_**Without Further hesitation I shall begin ^^!**_

************************************************** ********************************

**Chapter One: High Prices**

"3000 Gs?...But yesterday it was 2000." I blinked at my new freind Mirabelle. I had moved to Solar Island only a month ago from my home in For-Get-Me-Not Valley, and Mirabelle was one of the first people I had met here. She ran the animal store and was an honest buisness woman. She always cut people who were down on their luck some slack, and always put the animals well beings first. Mirabelle bent her head down to look at the price tag, her eyes squinting in such away that made her crows feet on her pudgey face deepen.  
"Why, indeed it is! Well I guess that is indeed the price now. I hope you understand Chelsea." I scratched my head, my mind realing in confusion. Mirabelle had known I was comeing in today to pay her for the milker, which she had told me was 2000 G. Why had she suddenly jerked up the price? Mirabelle clapped her cheek lightly, her kind eyes examining me carefully.  
"I dont suppose you have the other 1000G today do you dear?" She said softly, Julia who had overheard her mother and I poked her head out form behind the doorway that connected the store to thier home. Julia looked at her mother with the smae confused look as I did before interpreting some strange message from her mother that I didnt understand as I shook my head. Looking down at my gloved hands I felt Mirabelle place a gentle pudgy hand on my shoulder.  
"Its still early this Sunday Morning! Still plenty of time to earn that last bit of money. Ill hold onto the milker for you and you can drop by tomarrow and pay me then." she said as my eyes drifted outside. Looking, I saw the sun resting on the well outside her door. It was around noon, and if I was going to make it to the shipping bin with anying of use i had better start moving. I smiled softly giving Mirabelle a weak nod before heading out of the store. Looking up at the sun again, hiding my eyes with my gloved hand, I sighed. Hopefully my cow my mother had given me before I left would be ok without another milking. Marmi, was sure to be onry again today, as she had been since last friday when the milker broke. Shaking my head I head out to the feilds to scavage for herbs I could sell.

-time break-

Breathing in a sigh of releif, as I emtied the contents of my rucksack into the shipping bin I grinned. I had made it just in time as Taro made his way out of his house to get the shipping. Looking into the bin he patted me on the back.  
"Another fine day of work Chels. Keep it up, and youre sure to be a fine rancher like your mother Jill was." He chuckled as his son Elliot started towards us with the cart that took the shipping. I smiled at them both happily as I bid them both farwell before running up the path toward home. I was tired and sweaty, and probally didnt smell all too pleasant.  
"Chelsea!" A voice called, throwing me so off guard as I stumbled over my feet and fell face first into the dirt. I coughed and wheezed as the dust flung its way into my lungs. Hands scrambled, pulling me to my feet as I looked up bewildered. I froze, as I was met with Will whose eyes were full of concern.  
"Im sorry if I frightened you my lady..." He began as I franticly combed my fingers through my tangled heap of hair, feeling my face flush. Will was the wealthy cousin to Sabrina. The only daughter of the man who owned all of Islands many mines. Julia had once told Lana and I that he was even rumored to be a prince.  
"N-no...Its ok, Im just clumsy..." I laughed nervously as my frantic hair combing knocked my bandana off my head. Will smoothly picked it up and handed it back to me, letting his fingers brush against mine making me flush further.  
"W-was there somthing you were needing from me? Milk...Eggs..." He smiled and shook his head. His blue eyes twinkling in the setting sun.  
"Yes, but nothing like that. I was only owndering if youd like to possibly join me for a picknick this Wednesday." I gasped momentarily. He cocked his head with a gentle expression and I nodded wordlessly.  
"Is that a yes then?" and I nodded again.  
"Yes. Yes Id happily do that, I will be there." I beamed squeezing the bandana in my hands in excitement. He laughed softly before turning away.  
"Ill pick you up around noon Wednesday then." He added before carefully leaving me alone in my own little bubble of joy. I spun on my heel with a silent squeel of delight before pausing to watch him go. I watched him as he made his way to the east bridge when he suddenly stopped. A tall figure had apeared on the bridge, also halted. I squinted, placing my hand over my eyes to catch a better glimps of the person. Denny rarely came into town, and it was too lean to be Gannon. The figure was a man, being far too tall to be a woman and I hardly doubted it was Regis. Judging by the two mens reactions, they knew each other somehow but seeing Wills rigid stance I knew it wasnt on freindly terms. Taking a step forward, ready to ask Will if he was ok, the two let each other pass and I stopped. I turned, knowing that Will was fine, and not wanting the dark figure to see me staring. With a nagging urge to look back I began my walk home to rest for the night.

************************************************** ********************************

_**OK! So that is Chapter one! I do hope you all liked it :3 And chapter two is already in the process!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The introduction

************************Authors Notes********************************************* ****

**Ok So here is Chapter two! if you missed any of the important notes I recomend you jump back to chapter one to read them~ And Viola~ Back to the story!**

** Chapter Two: The Goddess's Message**

That morning I was awoken with a start. The regretful, and always anoying DUM-DA-DA-DAAA! I rubbed my eyes as I looked out into my still dark bedroom, to be met with the green cloaked woman thrusting open my curtains. The sunlight spilling into the room and blinding me.

"Good MORNIIIIING Chelsea, and how did you sleep?" The cheerful voice chirped and I am reminded of the Witch Princess and think momentarily on her point of dislikeing the Harvest Goddess.

"I could have used another hour or so...but what brings you here your majesty?" I says softly, as she sits on my bed. She grins, and tosses her long green braid behind her taking my hand in hers. I bite the inside of my cheek. The Harvest Goddes had always been considered a family freind due to my mother returning her to her body after being turned to stone many years ago. Since my birth the Goddess had always made it a point to get to know me as much as possible. It was due to this anoying little routine that my mother had agreed to let me go to Solar Islands with little complaint.

"Somthing great has happend and you dont even know it yet!" she beamed. I roll my eyes at her and move to get out of the bed. This was the fourth time in the past week she had apeared in my room with these _"great happenings_" and they were always somthing for her. "_The biggest moonflower of the year had bloomed, wouldnt it be a lovely offering to yours truely?" _ was her last anouncement. My mother always told me that the Goddess was to be respected but to watch her childish ways at times and to not let her step all over me.

"Now Chelsea, I mean it this time! Its somthing you will find very exciting." She pouted as I was busy tieing my hair back with my bandana. I ignored her as I poured a glass of milk and placed it to my lips.

"Of fine, I guess your not interested in knowing you've laid eyes on your soul mate yesterday afternoon." She cooed, standing up as I choked on my milk. A satisfied smile spread over her lips, knowing she'd finally hooked me.

"What? When? Who?" I wheezed, coughing and hacking on the milk still caught in my throat. She giggled maniacly as I lightly tapped my chest to calm my coughing.

"Yesterday afternoon as I just said, and sadly I cant tell you who...against my code as a Goddess." She smirked. I was ready to throw my now empty glass at her head but resisted. Heaven forbid I cross the line and insult the Goddess, childish or not.

"You cant just drop a bit of information like that on me and not explain further!" I whined. She laughed and stepped back from my advances.

"I can tell you that, this person is deffinatly your soulmate. You cannot be with any other but them, for it is bound by fate!" She teased and I paused, my mind flitting to Will. He HAD to be whom she was talking about...right? Reaching out to grasp the Goddess's ribbon on her dress to hold her still she began to disaperate.

"Wait! Dont go yet! Is it Will?" I yelped tripping and falling through her.

"Maaaaybe, Mayyyybee nooot." her voice answered as she vanished from the room with a tinkling teasing laugh. Standing up I smiled. Will was my one and only soul mate! That is why he wanted to take me on the picnick, he felt our connection! I am drawn from my thoughts then with a distant annoyed moo.

"The MILKER!" I yelped as I headed out to my mailbox to retreive yesterdays earnings and heading out into town.

-time break-

When I reached Mirabelle's store I heard hushed voices inside. Peaking in the window I see Julia and Mirabelle huddled by her register, speaking exitedly under their breath, too low for me to hear when I enter the store. The tinkling of the door bell draws their attention to me as Julia winks to her mother before vanishing into the stock closet next to the register. Mirabelle gives me a almost too bright smile as she ushers me over to the register putting the milker on the table.

"I have been expecting you! I have that milker you wanted but first-" She begins as the sound of Julia's commanding voice is heard in the supply closet as the door opens.

"Have I introduced you to my nephew?" She finished as Julia exits the closet, tugging forcefully on the elboe of a unkown youngman whos hidden behind the many crates of feed hes holding before he sets them down. I am faced with a figure I was unfamiliar. He was dressed in a mostly black cowboy outfit, that pleasantly hung on his tall and muscularly lean build. Around his neck was a white bandana that was the same shade as the shocking white hair on his head that hung in his handsome face that was frozen in an anoyed scowl. I shivered as his violet eyes glared through me.

"Chelsea this is my nephew Vaughn, he delivers the animals for my shop. He stays in the neighboring city during most of the week but visits me on Mondays and Tuesdays. A handsome young man isnt he?" Giggled Mirabelle as Vaughn's face seemed to grow more annoyed.

"Aunt Mira...I have work I have to finish before sunset. I cant be bothered with some girl." He said coldly and I frowned. Julia kicked him lightly and he glared at her, his face reddening slightly.

"Be nice to Chelsea, shes a rancher like you. " Julia scolded before giving me a soft lit smile.

"Dont be offended Chels. He's a grump to everyone. He's just being shy." She explained softly as Vaughn scoffed under his breath before grabbing a black cowboy hat off the nearby coat rack and pulling it on.

"If you ladies are done patranizing me, I have work to do." He said gruffly before pushing past me, his violet eyes lingering on me for a breif moment as he passed and exiting the store. My skin felt chilled all over as I looked at Mirabelle who shot me a sympathetic look.

"He really is a good boy. A bit hard to understand at times...but a good boy." Mirabelle said with a soft smile as she wrung up the almost forgotten milker. I handed her the 3000 Gs, and she handed me the milker and 1000 Gs back. I looked at her queastioningly.

"You should know the milker is only 2000 Gs Chelsea, always has been always will be. Please enjoy the rest of your day." She laughed softly without explanation as she moved to stock the shelves with the feed in the crates Vaughn had earlier placed for her. Without a word I headed out of the store.

-time break-

Walking back home from the south of town that evening with the milker in my rucksack, I smiled. Finally I could milk Marmi and I wouldnt have to rely so heavily on herbs to ship. I pondered on why Mirabelle had claimed the milker's price had always been 2000 Gs. I was beginning to queastion my freinds motives when singeing pain ripped through my left leg and I fell to the ground. Looking back at my leg I saw a crooked cobble stone that had twisted my ankle when I wasnt paying attention. I shifted carefully pulling myself upright, balancing on my one leg. Wobblily I tried to apply pressure on my left and was met with the blood curteling pain that caused me to yelp. I swayed uneasily on one leg as I tried to hop forward on my own when I lost my footing and went tumbling into the dirt once more. Tears prickled in my eyes as I clawed at the dirt to pull myself forward.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself more if you do that." A voice called, quickly coming to me. Through my tear blurred eyes I made out a dark figure, blinking the image cleared to show Vaughn. His strong hands slung me up into his arms. My face burned, as I stared up at him. He looked almost like a different person from the one I met in the Store only hours ago. His face was stricked with worry as he carried me. Resting against his chest.

-time break-

Waking up I felt disoriented. Glancing at the clock I gasped.

"11:02?!" I yelped leaping up from my bed. The sharp pain in my leg from before took me by surprise as I fell back onto my bed. I layed their akwardly when the sound of my door being opened made me jump. Vaughn casually stepped inside with a crate of milk bottles. Freshly filled milk bottles. Fumbling, i ran my hands over my sides out of habit to get into my pockets when I realised I not only was without the milker but no longer in my work clothes. Staring down at my nightgown, I could slowly fill the blood rushing to my face. The thud of the crate against my table broke me from my thoughts momentarily making me look up. His cool violet eyes were on me, and I suddenly felt naked.

"Finally awake I see." He said lowly, with little interest. Blushing furiously again I flung myself under the covers and pulled them tightly around me. He rolled his eyes at me and moved to my fridge to put the milk away.

"Did you change my clothes...?" I asked softly, unable to cast the accusing tone from my voice. Staring at his back as he continued to put the milk away, he remained silent.

"No, Mirabelle had Julia do it when they came to check on you." He said finally, straightening up and closing the door of the fridge. I let out a large sigh of releif and relaxed a bit.

"So dont worry. I didnt peek at you or anything, I know thats what you're thinking. Well I dont plan on it in the future either so best you leave me alone during our time together and all will go smoothly." He said coldly, turning to head out of the room once again.

I looked up at him in confusion.

"Time together? Wait!" I called, halting him with his hand on the door. He looked over his shoulder at me, with that forever implanted frown of his. Looking at him now, the image of his gentle expression and fear filled eyes from before seemed like a sweet dream. Perhaps maybe it was.

"You really are a pain. You sprained your ankle. You wont be working on it for a while, so Mirabelle roped me into staying here to take care of your work. So thanks to you, I have to stay on this Island for who knows how long." He explained, his voice hard as it hit me in the face. I looked down at my hands that were knitted into the blanket.

"Im sorry to be such a burden on you..." I wispered and this seemed to throw him off guard. Looking up I saw his face had paled, his boots clicked on the floor as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Its...ok..I just..." He paused, pulling his hat down down, hiding his face from my veiw." I will get to work then. You should rest." He managed to finish before turning and shutting the door, leaving me to stumble around in my confusion.

**Ok! I think I will end it here on this chapter. I have so much planned for this story its not even funny . anywho I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned!**


End file.
